Every Day I Love You More Than This
by these-words-are-my-own
Summary: Kurt and Blaine reunite after Kurt finally comes to grips with his feelings. Spoilers for 4x15.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, Glee does. This is how I imagine 4x15 would end, so if you don't want to be spoiled, don't read. The song used is the reprise of Come What May from the finale of Moulin Rouge.

* * *

Snow was gently falling on Lima, Ohio as the doors to McKinley High opened, revealing the majority of the Glee club chattering away excitedly. Glee had been the last thing on the agenda for the day and had ultimately ended up running late, so they were greeted to the sight of a practically empty car park, the few vehicles in sight illuminated by street lights.

"I loved the idea of doing songs from movies," Ryder was saying. "I hope we get to do it again next year."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up," Tina commented dryly as the group hung near the school doors, no one eager to step out into the cold, dark night. "Every year Mr Shue always finds something that he claims is going to be an annual thing and it never happens."

"Yeah, remember last year and the 'Annual McKinley High Mash-off'?" Blaine added. "That has yet to happen again."

The sound of gravel crunching under tires distracted the group, all of them turning as one to stare at the cab that had pulled up in front of the school. The combination of snow and poor lighting made it difficult for anyone to figure out who the person was that emerged from the taxi, their coat wrapped firmly around their slim body as they exited the vehicle and handed the driver some money through the window. It wasn't until the mystery guest straightened up that Blaine recognized who it was and called out "Kurt?"

With a smile, Blaine left the rest of the group huddled at the top of the stairs and stepped out into the elements, walking slowly towards Kurt as the taxi drove off. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

Kurt paused for a moment, seemingly rooted to the spot before steeling himself and taking several long strides towards Blaine. Before Blaine could say anything more Kurt had grasped Blaine's face in both hands and pulled him in for passionate kiss.

Blaine froze for a millisecond in shock before his brain caught up to the fact that Kurt was _here_ and Kurt was _kissing_ him. Wrapping his arms around Kurt, Blaine returned the kiss with enthusiasm, unaware of the group behind him staring in shock at the scene before their eyes. The new kids were simply watching in confusion, not completely aware of the history between the two boys; the rest were staring with open mouths with the exception of Sam and Tina, who simply shared a knowing smile.

Kurt's arms moved so that they wrapped around Blaine's neck, one hand cradling Blaine's head, his fingers burying themselves in his hair as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping into Blaine's mouth to which Blaine happily responded in kind. When they eventually separated, neither were sure how long they had been standing there – it could have been a few moments; it could have been forever. Either way it had been long enough for the rest of the Glee club to disperse (with a little prodding from Tina as some were nosy and wanted to stay to see what happened).

Blaine was the first to speak. Sort of. "What… I… why… how… huh?"

His forehead creased in confusion, because despite how wonderful it was to be back in Kurt's arms he wasn't sure what this all meant. Yes they had slept together a month ago at Mr Shue's wedding-that-wasn't, and while Blaine knew in his heart that it had meant something he also knew that Kurt hadn't been ready to realise it. And while they had talked since then, there had been no suggestion from Kurt that he thought otherwise. And now he was here in New York, kissing him… he had no clue what was going on.

Kurt was equally as speechless. He had spent the last couple of weeks trying to banish any thoughts of what had happened in that hotel room from his mind with very little success. He had often wondered why thoughts of Blaine kept intruding, and not just thoughts of that night and how he had looked naked and writhing underneath him once again, but thoughts of his smile, the way his eyes lit up when he smiled or how unruly his hair was in the morning. He kept telling himself that they were friends and nothing more, but memories of Blaine would not leave him alone.

It wasn't until he was snowed in with Adam, Rachel and Santana and they had decided to watch Moulin Rouge that he realised why he couldn't get Blaine out of his head. The second 'Come What May' had started to play, his mind had drifted, imagining a scenario where he and Blaine (looking dashing in matching tuxedos) were singing their wedding song to each other (which Santana had _helpfully_ mentioned in front of everyone, Adam included) in a scene that was romance personified. And it was at that moment that his head finally realised what his heart had known all along – he still thought of Come What May as he and Blaine's wedding song because when he thought of marriage, he thought of marrying Blaine – when he imagined spending the rest of his life with someone, that someone was always Blaine. And oh my God, he was still 100%, completely and ridiculously in love with Blaine.

After realising this, he had decided it would be best to end things with Adam, who hadn't seemed surprised when it had happened – he claimed that he had known for a while now that Kurt's heart had belonged to another. Wanting desperately to tell Blaine about finally realising his feelings then and there, he decided to hold off, reasoning that it was something that needed to be said in person rather than over the phone. Instead he had called the airline and booked a flight the second that the snow had been cleared from the runways and flights had been cleared for take-off once again. Not even thinking to take anything with him besides his wallet and phone, Kurt had flown to Ohio and, knowing Glee would be the last thing Blaine had that day, told the cab driver to drive straight to McKinley in the hopes that he could catch Blaine there.

Kurt had prepared a whole speech on the plane for when he saw Blaine again – something along the lines of how all the mistakes that had been made were in the past and he wanted to look towards the future; that when he thought of the future, all he saw was Blaine; that no matter what, Blaine was _it_ for him. But now that he stood here in front of Blaine, he couldn't remember what he had planned to say. And as he looked into Blaine's warm eyes, filled with confusion, but also love – _so much love_ – none of the words seemed right. Looking at the love of his life that he held tightly in his arms, there was only one thing that seemed appropriate for the moment.

"_Never knew I could feel like this,_" he sang quietly, the words sounding shaky as he watched Blaine's eyes widen in surprise, before slowly fill with hope.

"_It's like I've never seen the sky before._

_Want to vanish inside your kiss,_

_Every day I'm loving you more and more._

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_"

Kurt sniffed, wiping away the tears that were starting to stream down his face before they froze as he choked out the next few lines, altering them slightly.

"_Come back to me and let's forgive everything._

_Seasons may change, winter to spring."_

One of Kurt's hands reached around to cup Blaine's face, his thumb gently stroking his cheek as Blaine's eyes welled up in tears of his own. Blaine's dark hair was covered in a light dusting of snow, and tiny snowflakes were catching on his long eyelashes causing them to flutter, and he looked so heart achingly beautiful that Kurt knew that coming here (using up a fair chunk of his meagre savings to do so), to witness this moment in the flesh was worth it. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against Blaine's as he tried to restrain his crying.

"_I love you_," he whispered, "_until the end of time."_

Blaine huffed out a small, watery laugh and nuzzled his nose against Kurt's icy cold one.

"_Come what may_," he sang softly, joining his voice with Kurt's in perfect harmony. "_Come what may. I will love you, until my dying day."_

And with that he pressed his lips back to Kurt's, reaffirming their love once more as the snow continued to fall gently around them.


End file.
